His Miracle
by Lucius4harry
Summary: ONE SHOT! Harry loses something close to him and is riddled with grief. Can one small child mend his broken heart? DEATH PLEASE read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do i make any financial gain by doing this story. No Copyright infringement intened. Only Anne is my creation, as is the plot of this little story.**

**His Miracle**

Chipping stones across the small lake, a young man stood. His head was bent and his messy black hair lay over his face, his vibrant emerald green eyes shone with sadness and peace. He stood for several moments before standing straight and walking away, with a small child clinging to his front.

Walking back to the house in which he lived the young man began to think back to the day his young child was born. It had been a day that he ever thought would come. The fact that his mother had died in an attempt to give him life, always gave him a sense of guilt, which threatened almost on a daily basis, to swallow him up.

The child had dark brown hair, which shaped his angelic little face. The child's nose was small and rounded, his lips small and full and he had a look of contentment on his tiny face as he slept in his father's arms. It was a rare sight to behold and the young man almost couldn't bare it.

" Life has only one meaning Evan. It's up to you to make it happen. No one will ever do it for you," his father whispered into his ear. The young man headed towards a small house. It had rose bushes outside and the path was swept cleanly. The young man smiled gently at it and it reminded him of better times, times where there wasn't pain and anguish. A time when he would have the love of his life beside him, holding their son.

Sighing, he entered the house and climbed the narrow stairs that led to Evan's room. The room was large and full of light. A small cot was situated near to the wide window, and a small mobile hung above the cot itself, singing a small lullaby. He put him into the cot and stood back, watching, as the boy slept on in peaceful slumber, unaware of the horrible world. Shaking his head, he walked out of the room and stepped into his own.

He took his shoes off and put them to one side, and taking his clothes off also, placing them neatly in a pile at the end of the double bed. Lifting his weary feet he got into bed and drifted off into a fitful sleep, thinking of the bitter hatred, and anguish he suffered long before.

Flashback

A young woman, Anne, wandered into her husband's room and sighed. He was sleeping in his office chair, and his face looked haggard and tired, from many hours of thought. Anne looked around and found the room was a tip. The desk had many papers scattered over it, and the small cup that stood on the edge of the desk was mouldy. Sighing again Anne began tidying her husband's desk. She had just finished wiping down the windows when her husband awoke; he smiled at his wife and looked around the room. Tidy. He smiled again and gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

" This can't go on Harry. You have to move on." Anne told her husband. Harry just looked at her and grimaced. He got up and stalked out of the room, leaving his crying wife, and her shouts behind him, "You can't keep blaming yourself Harry. There was nothing we could do about it!" but it was no good. Harry had taken it too hard. His life had taken a nosedive and his mood had gone sour. He no longer went to work and he no longer slept in his bed. Anne had tried her best of course, to help her husband to accept their luck, and she herself had tried many a tear in his place.

End Flashback

Harry woke up at that moment and tried to stop his rapid heart beating. He bought his hand up to his face and rubbed it, wiping away any sweat that had found its way there. His face was scrunched up in a tight grimace, and one lone and silent tear rolled gracefully down his cheek. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. He pushed back the covers on his bed, jumping to the floor, putting on his robe. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. The room was a vibrant blue and the tiles were decorated with sea creatures, all swimming as though through water. He cleaned his teeth and walked back into his bedroom. The clock on the side table screamed out at him, 6:00am. It was nearly time for Evan's morning feed. So, with renewed vigour, which he didn't possess he trudged into his son's room and gazed at the small form lying in the cot, awake and looking at the ceiling.

It always amazed Harry that his son was so quiet. ' Just like his mother' Harry mused and picked his son up. Evan giggled slightly and clung to his father's bed-robe. Chirping with vitality Evan started to pull at his father's robes. Quite a feat when he was only about 7 months old. Nothing about Evan was what you could call normal. He was an exceptional child and his father was so proud of him. Looking into Evan's eyes, he could see the old eyes of his wife staring at him. Evan knew things, no one could tell what, but it was clear Evan was very intelligent, and Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that morning.

So, Harry bought a bottle to his young son's lips and the child sucked hungrily on it. As Evan began to drink the second half of his bottle, there was a knock at the door. Harry placed Evan in the small cot in the living room and went to answer the door.

"Hello Harry" a middle aged woman greeted him. Harry tried to smile but could only manage a scowl. He invited the woman inside and they sat down, the older woman gazed wonderingly at her son, and took in his face. It was tired and full of inner pain, and she could also see the hint of melancholy. "You have to stop this Harry..." The woman began but Harry cut her off with his cool reply, "I'm not going to forget her mum Weasley. She meant a lot to me." He shifted in his seat, not meeting his desperate Molly's eyes. Molly sighed and looked at her distraught adopted son.

"Harry, Anne wouldn't have wanted you to be like this... what about Evan?" she said with brimming tears in her eyes. Harry just looked at her stonily. He got up and pulled Evan out his cot and held him close. Evan was the only thing keeping Harry alive and everyone knew it. It had been almost a year but it never got any easier, and it never got any simpler. Harry's heart seemed to have stopped beating, and had turned cold and icy.

The family had left him alone until now, and every time someone visited they would come back to their own houses and sigh in frustration. Harry just wouldn't move on and begin his life with Evan. Evan needed a father, and at this moment Harry didn't look much like a father. He was still grieving for his wife, and hadn't realised what a gift he had already in his outstretched hands.

After the visit by his adoptive mother, and a few home truths Harry began to think to himself. ' What am I doing?' and he made himself a promise. To make sure he gave Evan everything he could want. Love, protection, companionship and support. He knew that Anne would have been so happy if he was himself and Evan was, in his own way, a miracle. His wife had died in an effort to make sure her child lived. Her sacrifice had given Samuel his most precious gift, Evan. A gift he mused, Anne had wanted to give him, at the expense of her own life.

Flashback

The lighted room was filled with a distinct apprehensiveness. In a small chair sat Harry, his black hair splayed over his head. He lay on his arm sleeping lightly. He looked peaceful as one could be.

On the bed that was adjacent to him, a young woman lay, she too sleeping. A moment after she had slept, she awoke to a pain in her abdomen. She squeaked slightly and pushed the panic button on her bed. Seconds later, four healers arrived, each ready for what was to come. Harry awoke startled when he heard the commotion and was immediately at her side. He hadn't known how he had fallen for the muggle woman but he had and he was scared of losing her.

The nurses worked hard, and through the birth Anne stopped breathing. Harry's perspective changed. It slowed down to a mere snails pace. He saw an arm flash before him, Anne's face becoming white and lifeless. The nurses shouting as instruments were being passed to each other. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. His love was dying, and he felt so helpless and so empty that all he could do was stand there frozen in place. Slowly he came back to reality and peace had settled again and at last found his voice, though it was very croaky, 'what happening, Anne? Anne!' he continued shouting until a healer walked into the room to try and calm the distraught man down.

"Mr Potter! Please calm down. It will do your wife no good. Come. Sit down" the healer pleaded. Harry looked at the healer and he slipped exhausted into a chair. He rubbed his tired tear-streaked face and sighed. He glanced at the healers, whose face was of sadness and pity. Harry hated being pitied and it angered him to see it. He grimaced again and he turned to the healer.

"Sir, what will happen with my wife and child?" he asked. The healer sighed and replied, "Mr Potter, you knew the consequences of your wife becoming pregnant and I'm afraid to say that her body is becoming weaker. The child has been safely delivered but your wife is seriously ill and no magic will heal her. She may only last the night Mr Potter." The healer sighed, and left the room, but he turned before he exited and whispered, "Mr Potter, you may want to know, your wife wants to see you, and so does your wonderful son." With that he left.

Harry sighed and he exited the room to go back to his wife. Sitting on the chair he saw her weak body and the small weak smile on her face. He smiled and kissed her face. Anne turned to him and whispered her final words, "Take care of him Harry. Please. I love you very much, and I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything about it. I'll miss you Harry." Tears ran down their faces as Anne heaved her last breath and passed away. Harry held tightly to Anne's hand tears pouring down his face, racking sobs ripping through him. He held his head up and saw the small smile that was on his dead wife's lips and he walked away to collect his son.

End Flashback

Smiling, Harry picked up Evan and they stepped into the morning sun. The rays glazing over their faces. He smiled to himself.

"My Miracle." He whispered, and carried on walking.

THE END

Please read and review, would really love it!

Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
